


Lovely Lacy Things

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Remus Lupin, Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Sub Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Remus finds lacy lingerie in Sirius' trunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Lacy Things

_Damn it Sirius._ Remus thought in frustration as he searched his trunk once again for his missing jumper. His boyfriend had an annoying habit of stealing his clothes and it wasn't unusual to find Remus' soft, oversize sweaters stashed away under Sirius' bed or in his trunk. Remus didn't necessarily mind, he thought Sirius looked incredibly cute in sweaters that were clearly three sizes too big on him, if only the shorter boy would ask first.

 Grumbling in mild annoyance and making a mental note to punish Sirius for this later, - after all, the other boy was due for a good spanking -Remus shut his trunk and crossed the dorm room to Sirius', unlocking it and flipping the hatch open.

 _That dirty little thief_ , He sighed, spotting two of his jumpers right away (neither being the one he was currently searching for) and pulling them out when something caught his eye. 

Bright red in color and, Godric help him, made of lace,  _a thong._

 Remus' jaw dropped. The last female Sirius had been with was Marlene McKinnon in third year, before he announced to the entire school that he was about as gay as Christmas morning, so it certainly didn't belong to some bird - not that Remus thought that Sirius would be unfaithful, the boy was nothing if not loyal - but the only other explanation was that the garment belonged to  _him._

A familiar heat began to pool in Remus' groin as the image of his lover, stark naked, save for this flimsy cloth and in all sorts of compromising positions, flooded his mind and he moaned quietly at the idea.

Rummaging around a bit more, he found that this was not the only one Sirius owned. Oh no! He had several, in various colors and styles.

Remus took a moment to compose himself before clearing his throat and calling "Padfoot!" loud enough to be heard in the common room. After a few moments he heard footsteps scaling the stairs and there in the doorway, and wearing the missing jumper, was Sirius.

"Hey Moons, you call- Oh!" The color drained from his face as his eyes came to rest on what Remus was holding in his hand. "R-Remus, I-" 

 "Sirius," Remus breathed carefully, trying to hide the obvious huskiness in his voice and remain calm and stern. "Who is your Sir?" 

Sirius licked his lips nervously and muttered. "You are, Remus." 

"And do you keep secrets from me?" Remus growled. "Close the door."

 "No Sir." Sirius closed the door carefully behind him.  

Remus stood, making a b line for Sirius in two quick strides. He placed his fingers under Sirius' chin and tilted his face up so their eyes met. 

 "Go into the bathroom. Undress. I want you back here in two minutes wearing nothing but this, understood?" 

A soft moan escaped Sirius' throat and his knees gave out slightly. "I-" 

"Do it." 

 "Yes, Sir." 

"That's my good boy." Remus said silkily, slipping the lace into Sirius' hand. "And leave my jumper on my bed, thank you. We'll discuss that later." 

He heard Sirius huff before pulling the sweater over his head and throwing it onto Remus' bed, then he disappeared into the bathroom. 

 Remus sat down on the foot of Sirius' bed, unzipped his jeans and freed his straining cock with a sigh of relief as his stroked it slowly, trying to be patient and not let anticipation get the best of him. Thankfully, Sirius was quick and appeared moments later having done exactly as he was told. And oh what a sight it was.

Remus' breath hitched as he drank in the sight of him. He was absolutely stunning, as usual, all perfect toned muscles and dark, dark hair and the bloody bright red lace that hugged his hips and just barely covered his erection contrasted beautifully against his creamy white skin. 

Suddenly aware that he was staring, Remus swallowed hard and tried to remember that he was suppose to be the dominant partner here. "S-Sirius," he cleared his throat. "Come." he pointed to the floor directly in front of him. Sirius hesitated only for a second before he stepped sheepishly over to where Remus told him to stand. 

 "Spread your legs." Remus croaked. Damn his voice for betraying him. Damn Sirius for being so _fucking hot._ When Sirius brought his legs apart, Remus slowly reached forward and cupped him through the thin fabric, making him moan. "Oh Sirius," Remus licked his lips as he began to stoke and tease him. "This...Why would you hide this from me?" 

"I...I'm-"

 "Bloody selfish is what you are." Remus growled softly before leaning in and pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss to Sirius' lace clad manhood. He reveled in the quiet keening noises that came from the dark haired boy. "Turn around. I want to see you from behind." 

Sirius' face was as red as the thong he was wearing as he slowly turned around and Remus thought he would come on the spot as he lifted one finger to trace the g string that disappeared in the crevice of Sirius' perfectly shaped backside. "Oh good boy, Sirius...I am very happy with this." 

"Fuck, Re..." Sirius groaned. 

 "Honestly I don't think I'll allow you to wear any other types of underwear ever again." Remus meant it as a joke, but the sudden thought of Sirius wearing this under his school uniform, bending over so it peeked out from his trousers was almost too good. He smacked Sirius' ass sharply and Sirius jumped from the surprise of it. Remus smiled and hummed thoughtfully.

"Turn back around and bend over, hands on the bed." He stood as Sirius followed the instructions and let his eyes enjoy the gift that was Sirius Black bent over, his gorgeous ass on display and being offered to him in complete submission. This had been their arrangement for two years, since Sirius had sent Snape to the Shrieking Shack and, upon forgiving Sirius, Remus had decided that what Sirius really needed was to be controlled. They fell pretty naturally into their Dominant and submissive rolls, Remus wondered sometimes if it had anything to do with Sirius' animagus form. But now was not the time to dwell on the past and technicalities because that ass just begged to be-

_SMACK_

Sirius hissed and his fists clenched in the sheets of the bed when Remus hit him in the same place as he had the first time. 

 Remus' fingers danced along the waistband of the lingerie. "Do you know why I'm going to spank you, love?" 

"Godric, Remus please...I'm going to explode." 

_SMACK_

"Sorry?" Remus quirked an eyebrow. "I asked a question." 

"I stole your bloody sweater." Sirius gritted his teeth. 

 "Well, that too,"  _SMACK_ "Thank you for reminding me. But Sirius, you lied to me."

"I didn't technically lie-"

"You're very mouthy today, aren't you? You omitted a truth, Sirius. It's the same thing..."  _SMACK!_

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"You certainly will be..." He slipped the fingers of his right hand under the waist of the thong. He wanted nothing more than to pull it off and fuck Sirius so hard he forgot his own name.  _Patience, Lupin...it'll be so much better if you wait..._

"Sirius, get on your knees and face me."

Sirius sunk to the ground, facing Remus, knees still spread apart - _such a good boy_ \- and looking up at him through lust and anticipation filled eyes. Remus smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Remus." 

Remus wriggled out of his jeans, pumping his hard cock a few times just to see the way Sirius' eyes clouded over as he watched, and then smirked. "Sirius, suck." 

Not needing to be told more than once, Sirius moaned and took the head of Remus' cock into his mouth. Remus twisted his hand into Sirius' hair, using it to guide his head back and forth, loving the noises that Sirius made as he worked his mouth, especially when he plunged nearly his full length down Sirius' well trained throat. He pulled Sirius off very suddenly, glancing down at his panting and gasping lover who was staring needily at the saliva soaked organ that had been so quickly taken away from his greedy mouth. 

 Still using Sirius' hair as reigns, Remus pulled him back up onto his feet and bent him back over the bed. 

"Are you ready to be fucked, Sirius?" 

 "Yes Sir."

"Manners, love."

 "Yes please, Sir." 

Remus unceremoniously spat into his hand, slicking two fingers, pushing the string of the thong away from Sirius' ass and sliding them easily into him. Sirius gasped and pushed back against him. Remus slowly fucked him with his fingers, stretching and preparing him and listening those lovely sounds Sirius made and finally withdrawing them to be replaced with something much bigger. He leaned forward, kissing Sirius' shoulder lovingly. "You're so beautiful like this, Sirius. I love you so much." And without any further warning, he thrust into Sirius hot tightness, pulling a moan from both of them.

 Remus' thrusting was hard and fast and each jerk of his hips elicited a lovely _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ from Sirius. He could feel his own orgasm building much more quickly than he would have preferred, but he couldn't help it when he could feel that goddamn lace under his hands that were resting on Sirius' hips. Slowly he reached around to rub and stroke Sirius' hardness through the fabric

" _Oh fuck Remus!"_ Sirius cried out as his body shuddered and hot, wet come coated the red lace. 

"Oh fuck..." Remus swore, biting down on Sirius' shoulder as he emptied himself into the other boy and they both collapsed against the bed. 

 As they lay panting, Sirius squirmed slightly looking a little uncomfortable. 

"You alright, darling?" Remus asked softly, brushing Sirius' hair away from his face. 

 "Yeah...just...this feels a little weird all...wet...heh..." 

"Oh!" Remus sat up and pulled the lingerie down Sirius' pale legs, tossing them aside. "Better?" 

 Sirius nodded, scooting closer and nuzzling into Remus' chest. "Yes."

Remus smiled and kissed the top of his head. "You shouldn't hide things from me, sweetheart. I'll always find out, you know." 

Sirius grinned "Yeah, I know...And I'm glad. That was...incredible." 

"It was."

They were silent, enjoying the sound of each other's breathing for a moment. 

"Sirius?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Stop stealing my fucking sweaters you twat." 

 


End file.
